1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer configured to perform printing by ejecting inks from inkjet heads.
2. Related Art
When inkjet heads are driven in an inkjet printer, piezoelectric elements, a drive circuit, and the like generate heat. A temperature increase due to this generated heat causes failures of the inkjet heads and the like. Accordingly, the inkjet heads need to be cooled.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264752 proposes an inkjet printer in which two fans are arranged across head arrays each including inkjet heads aligned. In the inkjet printer, one of the fans blows a cooling wind to the inkjet heads, while the other fan sucks the cooling wind. The inkjet heads are thereby cooled.